Ani'mon
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Okay, no, I don't hate Poke'mon, and yes, this is a (crappy) AM/Pkmn crossover. PLZ don't kill me.


Ani'mon  


  
  
Prologue  
Two groups of children were walking. In one, there was a hawk, an Andalite, and four humans. In the other, there were three humans, and a Pikachu.  
  
Capter 1  
  
Why in the heck are we here? I mean, this isn't our woods. OUR woods don't have really weird creatures running around in it. Marco said, complaining again.  
Yes they do, Marco, Rachel said, You're one of them.  
So not funny.  
Oh, quit it you two, we have to figure out where we are. Cassie said, We don't exactly have a map.  
No kidding, Jake agreed.  
They walked on, passing by many, many strange animals. Some could fly, some walked, others crawled. They creatures weren't especially scary, just sort of....odd.  
So.....Ax? Do you have any ideas? Jake asked.  
No, Prince Jake, I don't. These creatures are very new to me. Ax replied.  
Just then, they heard voices. No, not in their head, as usual, but real ones. (a/n- sorry, couldn't resist)  
Two boys and a girl stepped into view. The smaller boy had a cap on, and the girl had her red hair in a pony-tail.  
Who...who are you? Jake stammered  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Who...who are you? the brown-haired boy asked. Ash thought that they were kind of odd, maybe because they were traveling bare-foot and in tight clothes, but they had cool looking Pokemon. He had never seen any of that kind before.  
I'm Misty. Misty said, grinning at the sight of the blue Pokemon. She must think that it's a water Pokemon, Ash concluded.  
I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet. Ash said, holding out his Pokedex, and pointing it at the bird.  
Not a Pokemon. It said.  
Huh? Pokemon? The short, dark hair boy said.  
Hi.....I'm Brock. Brock said, staring at the tall blond-hair girl. She gave him a look, and mumbled something that Ash couldn't hear under her breath. After she did that, the bird flew away.  
she said, casually backing away.  
You know, I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend? Brock asked hopefully, going toward her. Just then, a tall dirty blond hair boy came up, in the same tight clothes as the others.  
Yes, I do. Meet Tobias. The girl said quickly, shoving the boy forward. He was startled, but his blank expression didn't change.  
Brock said, and stunk to the ground muttering. The short kid started laughing.  
What are your names? Misty asked.  
said the short kid.  
the tall blond said.  
her boyfriend said.  
a short black girl said.  
the brown haired one said.  
Aximli-Esgarroth-Isthill a voice said. Ash turned around, looking for what made that soundless voice. Soon he realized that it was that Pokemon. Maybe it wans't a Pokemon after all!  
What's the matter? Jake asked.  
Is that a Poke'mon?  
  
Ash raised his eyebrow, Then what is it?  
I'm am an Andalite, Ax sniffed.  
Marco squinted his eyes and looked at Brock, Do you have any eyes?  
No, of course not.  
Then how do you see?  
Brock cocked his head, I do not understand the question.  
What's not to understand?  
SHUT UP!  
What'd I say?  
SHUT UP!  
  
SHUT UP!  
What's your problem?  
SHUT UP!  
Are you okay?  
SHUT UP!  
This guy's nuts.  
SHUT UP!  
Rachel hit Marco, Maybe you should shut up.  
SHUT UP!  
Then she glared at Brock, You too.  
SHUT UP!  
No one said anything.  
SHUT UP!  
After sharing confused looks, the Animorphs started to back away.  
SHUT UP!  
Marco stopped and grabbed Misty's backpack.  
SHUT UP!  
After pulling a bazooka out of it, he aimed it carefully at Brock.  
SHUT UP!  
A blast was heard, and suddenly Brock was lying dead on ground.  
That's better. Marco said, blowing the smoke away from the bazooka.  
Ash stared stunned at Misty, What do you do, just carry that around for fun?  
I've been plotting to kill Brock, so, thanks Marco, I appreciate it. Misty said, staring at her fingernail while Tokepi ran around in circles.  
No problem.  
The corpse on the ground moved slightly.  
  
Rachel kicked him, Just die already, will you?  
  
After checking to make sure that Brock was dead, the group of kids moved slowly away from the scene.  
  
  
WILL THERE BE A SEQUAL??????  
*WINCES AS A WAVE OF , HECK NO S REACH HER.*   
Sorry all you Brock lovers, I HATE THAT GUY!!  
No, I am not against Poke'mon, although I do like Digimon better, I just have NO LIFE , and I wanted to write something not serious. *gets down on knees and begs for her life*  
  
C-ya latyr!


End file.
